My GMAD Story: How I Joined the GMAD
by EAH Rebel
Summary: From being a student at Ever After High to being the Guardian of Emotions... This is my story of how i became a member of the GMAD {Rated T for possible swearing and weirdness}
1. Prologue: Home

**Prologue: Home  
**

**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry for being really inactive on here, a lot of stuff has happened recently so please forgive me! But i'm back now and i will do my absolute best to be more active! Since i'm Re-Writing "Light Vs. Darkness", i decided to try and attempt to do a "How i joined the GMAD story"**

**If you'd like to be in it, please let me know via PM or a Review and i will happily add you! Hehe, enough of me rambling on; We hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always, i own nothing but my characters!**

**-000000000-**

_**?: Dreams are just figments of our imagination which are created when we sleep... Some come true, most don't.. But mine? Mine did. I never thought i'd become a Guardian, i'm Katrina Hikari and this is my GMAD Story**_

It was a peaceful morning in Destiny Islands, home to one of the many Princesses of Light, Kairi Hikari and her husband, Sora Hikari. After everything that had happened between them and all of the adventures they had been through, the 2 had decided to get married and stay there in their own 4 bedroom house, along with their two children

Sora was sitting at the table grumpily "i don't want her to leave. What is she gets hurt? What if a boy shows interest in her?" He said, recieving a sigh from his wife. Kairi turned to face him "you and i both know that she's old enough to make her own choices. You did this last time she had to leave too.. She'll be alright, Sora. She is your daughter after all." Kairi added, making him smile a little. They both turned at the sound of a male voice from behind them.

"Mum's right, don't worry. And if a guy does show an interest, she'll tell us then we can deal with 'em." Standing there was a young 22 year old man, with a shorter and more annoyed 18 year old female behind him. These were Casper Hikari, the oldest and only son and Katrina Hikari, the youngest and only daughter.

Casper took after Sora more then Kairi, he had slightly messy dark brown hair with a few hints of dull red and dark turqoise green eyes. He wore a light blue hoodie with a pair of dark faded blue shorts and light blue trainers.

Katrina took after Kairi more, she had waist-length auburn red hair with caramel-gold streaks and turqoise eyes. She wore a black hoodie with a white heart on the front with the words 'Forever Dreaming' on the back, white shorts with a grey-ish black butterfly on the pocket, black leggings underneath with white trainers which had a small turqoise bow and a heart neckalce which rested around her neck, the colour was half red and half purple.

"There you both are! You're going to be late!" Kairi scolded her daughter lightly and handed Katrina her satchel bag, the short girl took it sheepishly and put it on "thanks mum. I love you all.. See you guys in a few months!" She hugged them all before running out the door.

They watched her run off, Kairi smiled softly "our little girl's growing up..." "Too fast." Huffed Sora, failing to hide the small smile on his face, Casper grinned** _'show 'em who's boss.'_** He thought to himself.

Katrina ran towards an open portal and jumped through, unaware of the adventure that would soon be her own.

**_Katrina: I love my family, they're amazing! So... As i said before, this is my story... This is How i Joined the GMAD and i'm happy to share it with you all! Next stop: Ever After High, where it all began._**

**_**-000000000-**_**

****EAHR: Hehe, ta-da! So here is the intro since i wanted to do a Prologue! Sorry if it's a little rushed... It got erased and re-written multiples times TwT But despite that, i hope you all like it! If you are a GMAD member and you'd like to be in it, please let me know and i will happily add you!****

****Stripes: _"Indeed. It is quite nice to be back from being inactive. It is nice to see you all once again or rather... Talk to you all again."_****

****EAHR: Yup! We will be as active as possible;**** **Kore o yonde kurete arigatōgozaimasu. Sayōnara!**

_**{Translation: Thank you al for reading this and we will see you all soon, bye!}**_

**\- EAH Rebel + Stripes out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ever After Disaster (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: Ever After Disaster {Part 1}**

**EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone! Hehe, so the actual story begins! So far the current GMAD members in this are: Godzillaman1000, Laurakelley99 and StarGazer Gale. If any other members would like to join please let me know and i'll happily add you ^^ So, this is when Stripes appears, however the next part will explain how i met him  
**

**Stripes: _"Indeed. This is also when a few interesting things happen too."_**

**EAHR: Hehe, you have to read to find out!... O-only if you want to ^^" We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always, i own nothing but my characters!**

**-000000000-**

**Katrina: Ever After High... A boarding school for the children of fairytale characters located in the world of Fairytales. Despite not being a child of a Fairytale character, myself i was invited by Headmaster Milton Grimm's brother, Giles Grimm, to come here and i accepted. I'm glad i did, i've met so many amazing people!**

A portal opened in front of a big, regal looking building, sending Katrina flying into a bush with a squeak. "Are you alright? That looks like it hurt!" Called a sweet female voice, the owner offered Katrina a hand. She accepted and let herself get pulled up by Apple White, Daughter of Snow White.

"I-i'm ok, thank you for helping me A-Apple." She thanked and walked up the stairs , into the regal building known as Ever After High. Apple followed her all the way to the cafeteria "have you thought about what I said?"

Katrina paused and turned to Apple "i-i have... I'm sorry Apple, b-but I'm not going to change my mind about signing." "B-but it's important! If you don't sign-" Apple was cut off by another voice "'none of us will get our Happily Ever Afters and we will all go poof". You say this to everyone."

They both turned to see Raven Queen, Daughter of the infamous Evil Queen herself standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face, Apple huffed "it's true! Just because you refuse to sign and accept your destiny that doesn't mean others don't want to! Right Kat?" She turned to the shorter girl with an expectant look on her face "in your story you become a hero by following in your dad's footsteps!"

Katrina was silent and glanced at Raven who gave her a soft, reassuring smile in response, she took a deep breath and nervously looked at Apple "i... I don't want to be a hero. My dad became one but he went through so much to do so..." She looked down.

The blonde was frowning at her words as the other girl looked, confident turquoise meeting blue "I'm happy with being me and I would like to- No... I want to write my own Destiny. I want to have my own adventures and help people as much as possible. But not because it's my Destiny, because I want to!" Katrina smiled, confident with her choice, Raven smiled.

"Oh. I see." Both girls frowned at Apple's disappointed tone, she gave a bright smile "i'm sure you'll change your mind later! See you later girls!" Apple walked off, leaving the two Rebels alone.

Raven sighed and looked at Katrina "don't worry about Apple, she usually reacts like this when people choose not to follow their destiny... You should hurry to class." "Oh, right!" Katrina began to run off before she stopped and turned with a smile "Raven? Thank you." She said before running off again.

Raven watched her run off and walked off, chuckling. After she had left, a small black tiger cub poked it's head out from under a nearby table, where it had heard and seen everything. It looked left and right before running the way Katrina went.

_**\- Meanwhile -**_

Apple walked in to the Enchanted Forest, talking to herself "this is royally unfair! What's so special about being a Rebel anyways?" She huffed and stopped as a voice spoke up from behind her "poor little Apple... You're right, following the story is important."

"Who...?" She looked behind her and backed up as a figure emerged from the woods " you're...!" there stood the Dark Fairy herself, Maleficent, who smirked at her "I'm not here to harm you... In fact, I want to help you." " Help me? How?" Apple couldn't hide her curiosity, receiving a smile full of false promises in return. Maleficent walked over to her.

"It's simple; I can help you show everyone how important it is to follow their destiny... All i want in exchange is Katrina. Sound like a simple enough deal?"She questioned, Apple frowned and thought about her choices; Should she give Katrina to Maleficent in exchange for everyone to understand why their destiny's were important?

A shadowed figure appeared behind Apple and began whispering to her **_"do it. They'll finally listen to you.. This is what you've been waiting for, a way to make them all listen."_**"But trading someone in exchange is wrong!" She protested, trying not to give in to the shadows words.

_**"Apple, we both know you won't get another chance, this is the only one you have. Do it... And they'll see. All of them will finally see." **_Apple hesitated before looking at Maleficent with a confident expression "i accept your deal." The dark fairy smirked widely, her plan slowly coming together and with Apple's help, it would progress much faster.

_"Perfect. Now, all you need to do is ___retrieve __my wand from the Treasury."__

**-000000000-**

**EAHR: That's the end of Chapter 1! It all continues in the next Chapter, which is also Part 2. I'll do my best to get it written and posted as soon as possible, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this; See you all soon!  
**

_**{P.S. Sorry the Authors Note is so short ^^" Please forgive me, i wasn't sure what else to write}**_

**\- EAH Rebel out**


	3. Chapter 2: Ever After Disaster (Part 2)

**Chapter 2: Ever After Disaster {Part 2}**

**EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone! Hehe, it's time for Chapter 2 and i'm... Pretty excited and nervous about this chapter, so.. before i start, i just wanna say; I am so so so sorry if this is really bad. I'm not the best writer but it is something i'm passionate about, so... I hope this is okie ^-^" Thank chu for listening to me ramble.**

**So, this is gonna be about Apple retrieving the wand, along with a song! This one is pretty popular and kinda newer, so yeah... I hope you guys like this chapter ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, i own nothing but my characters!**

**Apple singing**

**-000000000-**

**~ Apple White ~**

Apple looked around cautiously, making sure no-one was around. She had made it to the Treasury and walked over to the door leading to it, locking it, preventing anyone from entering. She couldn't help but start to regret her decision of helping, the shadow appeared behind her _**"it's too late to back out now, Dear Apple... And besides, you could become a Queen... Far more superior than any other." **_"You're right.." She signed and walked towards the Treasury door.

**I'm so tired of pretending**

**Where's my happy ending?**

The shadow smiled widely, knowing that the young princess had fallen prey to it's wicked words, it chose to stay and watch this unfold, making a note to tell Maleficent.

**I followed all the rules**  
**I drew inside the lines**  
**I never asked for anything that wasn't mine**  
**I waited patiently for my time**  
**But when it finally came**

**He called HER name**

**And now I feel this overwhelming pain**  
**I mean it's in my veins**  
**I mean it's in my brain**  
**My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train**  
**I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame**  
**I know exactly who to blame.**

Apple opened the door to the Treasury, remembering how Raven had gotten her prince charming and she hadn't. The youngest son of King Charming, Dexter Charming, had been harbouring a crush on the rebel for a long time and had finally confessed, she had accepted and the two were now together.

She felt angry, she was supposed to get her prince charming and become a queen, but since Raven refused to follow their story? It would all mean nothing; No prince, no kingdom, no Happily Ever After.

**I never thought of myself as mean**  
**I always thought that I'd be the Wueen**  
**And there's no in between**  
**'Cause if I can't have that**  
**Then I would be the leader of the dark**  
**And the bad**

**Now there's a devil on my shoulder**  
**Where the angels used to be**  
**And he's calling me the Queen**

**Being nice was my pastime**  
**But I've been hurt for the last time**  
**And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me**  
**The anger burns my skin, third-degree**  
**Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea**  
**There's nobody getting close to me**

**They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen**  
**Your nightmare's my dream**

**Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes**

The Royal began searching fo the want, slowly growing more and more confident with her choice to help the Dark Fairy. The shadow was watching with a joyful smile as they noticed her eyes became slightly darker than their original colour **_"this is going even better then i hoped..." _**They whispered before appearing by a glass case, where 2 wands sat inside; One belonged to the Dark Fairy while the other...? Was a dark green wand with a few darker green vines wrapped around it, with a dark red apple sitting on the top.

**I never thought of myself as mean**  
**I always thought that I'd be the Queen**  
**And there's no in between**  
**'Cause if I can't have that**  
**Then I would be the leader of the dark**  
**And the bad**

**Now there's a devil on my shoulder**  
**Where the angels used to be**  
**And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)**  
**The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)**  
**The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)**

**_"Over here, My Queen."_** Apple looked over and couldn't help but stare as if in a trance, she slowly began walking over to the glass case, more focused on the apple themed wand then the other. The shadow grinned more if it was even possible and backed away from the case, knowing it would need to be broken.

Apple picked up something and continued walking forward, ready to do whatever she needed to... No matter the cost. All she wanted was to show everyone she was right by using the power she felt coming from the apple wand in the case.

**Something's pulling me**  
**It's so magnetic**  
**My body is moving**  
**Unsure where I'm headed**  
**All of my senses have left me defenseless**  
**This darkness around me**  
**Is promising vengeance**

**The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive**  
**There's nothing to lose**  
**When you're lonely and friendless**  
**So my only interest is showing this Princess**  
**That I am the Queen**  
**And my reign will be ENDLESS (endless)**

Without any hesitation or doubt, Apple swung the item she had picked up - which turned out to be a croquet stick from Wonderland - at the glass case, shattering it, which alerted Headmaster Grimm. He looked at where the alarm had come from "the Treasury? Maleficent's wand and the dark apple?!" He instantly contacted King Mickey.

**_King Mickey -"Hiya Miles! How can i help ya?"_**

_**Headmaster Grimm - "Your Majesty, the wands you sent me... Someone's broken the case they were being held in. I kept them in the Treasury, which means no-one should be able to access it."**_

_**King Mickey - "Oh gosh, that's not good! I'll contact Sora so he knows and the GMAD, they might be able to help us."**_

_**Headmaster Grimm - "I'll be expecting them."**_

Grimm ended the call and got up, getting things ready for when the GMAD and possibly Sora, arrived. Apple threw the croquet stick away and took both the wands from their now broken case, the apple wand sparkled and send a rush of power through her.

**I want what I deserve**  
**I want to rule the world**  
**Sit back and watch them learn**  
**It's finally my turn**

**If they want a Villain for a Queen**  
**I'm gonna be one like they've never seen**  
**I'll show them what it means**  
**Now that I am that**  
**I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad**

**'Cause the devil's on my shoulder**  
**Where the angels used to be**  
**And he's calling me the Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)**  
**The Queen of Mean (calling me, calling me)**

**I want what I deserve!**

**_"Well done, young Apple... We should return to Maleficent now. She'll be waiting for us." _**Apple turned the shadow and smiled "we can't keep her waiting." Using the apple wand, she took them both back to Maleficent, who was waiting in the Enchanted Forest. "I'm assuming you got it?" "We did." Apple walked over and handed Maleficent her own wand, much to the Dark Fairy's delight.

"I want to change our deal." Maleficent looked at her, slightly curious "oh? And what do you want to change it to?" She questioned, glancing at the shadow who was grinning widely which confirmed it was something good.

Apple looked at Maleficent, her slightly darker coloured eyes locking with Maleficent's green eyes "I want to join you. I'm tired of being nice to everyone, only to recieve nothing in return." "Well then... Welcome Apple White, to my side. I'll tell you everything you need to know, but first; We need Katrina. Go find her and bring her here to me." Maleficent smirked.

She recieved a nod and watched Apple walk off, hiding her wand so she could start her search for the girl. The shadow looked at Maleficent _**"eveything is going according to plan... THEY are likely to show up soon. Most likely with the Hero." **_It said _**"what is your plan to deal with them?" **_Maleficent chuckled in response.

"Don't worry about that... I already have everything figured out. By the time they get here, we'll be gone and my plan for revenge can begin." The Dark Fairy looked at the school "brace yourselves GMAD... This will be the end of you."

**-000000000-**

**EAHR: And that's the end of Chapter 2! Queen of Mean is a really cool song and i've been wanting to do something involving it for a while now... I thought it would match Apple since she is one of my least favourite characters from Ever After High, please don't kill me if she is your favourite character.  
**

**Hehe, so anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye ^^**

**\- EAH Rebel out**


	4. Chapter 3: Ever After Disaster (Final)

**Chapter 3: Ever After Disaster {Part 3} + Kidnapped?**

**EAHR: Konnichiwa everyone! It's time for Chapter 3 and the last part of Ever After Disaster, so... Yeet ^^ This part is gonna be about how Katrina and Stripes met!... Along with her meeting Maleficent for the first time. Along with the GMAD and Sora showing up, so... Here we go! I'll keep this as short as possible. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always, i own nothing but my characters!**

**-000000000-**

**~ Katrina Hikari's Dorm/An hour later ~**

Katrina was sitting on the bed and had begun petting a small, black tiger cub who had entered her dorm room. She had finished class, which had ended early for some reason and had chosen to retreat to her dorm room, when she entered she had found a small black tiger cub with piercing gold eyes sitting on her bed... Which leads us to now.

She pet one of the dark orange stripes, recieving a low growl in response "do you have a name? If not, i could name you?" Dakudoragon looked at the girl. He already had a name, but he was curious about what she would come up with, so he nodded then pawed at the bed twice.

"I can name you?" She questioned, wanting to make sure she wasn't wrong and recieved a nod in response. Katrina smiled and thought of a good name for her new friend _'his fur is black but i don't think that's a good way to choose a name...' _She thought and looked at him, more specifically his stripes, Katrina looked at him "i think i have an idea!" He looked at her, curious to her her answer.

Katrina smiled proudly "Stripes! Since your stripes seem really important." He stared and was close to rejecting but didn't want to make her sad, since she seemed really proud of herself for the name and her reasoning did make sense, so he nodded his approval. The response he recieved wasn't what he expected "I'm really glad you like it, i wanted to choose one you would be comfortable with." She explained, making him stare silently.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of knocking, they both turned to the door and Stripes instantly tensed at the feeling of dark magic from the person on the other side of the door. _'Maybe sneaking out the GMAD lair wasn't a good idea...'_ He thought to himself at the memory, no-one had noticed him leave... But it had been a few hours now.

"Oh, um.. W-who is it?" "It's Apple! I wanted to show you something in the Enchanted Forest, i think you might like it." Called the farmiliar voice of Snow White's daughter, Katrina got up and walked to the door, opening it to see Apple standing there with her usual sweet smile, something seemed off this time though...

Apple smiled sweetly at her "will you come? I think you might really really like it!" "T-That's sweet of you to offer, but i'd rather s-stay here a-and just, um-" She was cut off by the blonde "oh... I understand..." Apple said, looking down sadly and began to walk off. Katrina frowned, feeling bad.

"A-Apple, wait! I-I can join you if you r-really want?" Katrina offered, the blonde smirked slighty before turning to face Katrina with a hopeful smile "you will?! That's wonderful! I'll meet you outside the school!" Apple ran off, leaving the short girl alone.

Katrina walked in to her dorm and grabbed her bag, not seeing Stripes anywhere "did he leave...?" She frowned, a little disappointed that her new friend might have left, she hoped to see him again as she left her dorm and closed the door before running to the front of the school, to see what Apple wanted.

**~ At The Enchanted Forest ~**

After meeting Apple in front of the school, the Royal began dragging Katrina to the enchanted forest. As they entered, she found it strange how none of the creatures seemed to be there.

"That's weird... Don't the creatures usually come out?" Katrina questioned in confusion, Apple brushed off the question "i'm sure they're just busy. Come on, we're almost there!" Apple said, eagerly. That made the Rebel start to realize and question things, including the Royal's behaviour... She got lost in thought, not noticing how cold the air grew orhow dark the sky became.

_ 'Why was Apple so insistant on her coming to the Enchanted Forest? Why is she acting so strange?... Am i in danger?'_

"I brought her!" Apple chirped, snapping Katrina out of her thoughts as she stood there "so it seems you have... Good job, Apple. You'll make a wonderful dark princess." Called a smooth voice, one that made the Rebel freeze and stare in fear as Maleficent emerged from the forest and approached her.

Katrina backed up as Maleficent approached, but was stopped by a dark creature she recognized as a Heartless. She didn't know who the person infront of her was, but what she did know is she had been lured into trouble by Apple.

Maleficent stopped in front of her and smirked, seemingly satisfied that the Royal completed her mission. "I'm sure you have many, many questions... They'll all be answered in due time, for now; Enjoy your rest." Instead of giving the short girl time to process her words, the dark fairy use some magic and made Katrina fall unconcious.

"Good work, Apple. Now, we should leave before those GMAD brats get here... No doubt Milton called them." Maleficent picked up Katrina's unconscious body and carried her towards the school, with Apple following.

As they approached, they saw 4 people there, 2 of them had a dragon beside them, while the other who she recognised as Sora, had his keyblade out. She knew who all of them were... LauralKelley99, Godzillaman1000 and StarGazer Gale, along with Laural's dragon, Nightshade and Gale's dragon, Virgo.

Laural had long brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail and sea-blue eyes. She wore a plain blue hoodie with black jeans and blue trainers, around her neck was an owl necklace.

Nightshade was a pure black Night Fury with bright silver eyes and silver markings on the side of her wings.

Zilla was Lizard Anthros humanoid and was covered in scales from head to toe with a sharp dorsal spine and tail, he always wore a red and blue Superman suit with a G as the insignia.

Gale had long brown hair in a ponytail with rainbow tips, hazel eyes, green and blue plaid top with the sleeves reaching her elbows, black skinny jeans, brown boots, 2 bracelets - One had musical charms and the other had mini weapon styled charms - and a celtic necklace meaning Care and Protection.

Virgo was a changewing, unlike most she was black and had blue spikes along with multi-coloured eyes.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Maleficent sneered, attracting their attention to her. "Maleficent." Called Laural, Nightshade growled at the Dark Fairy.

"Seems Nightshade is still as hostile as ever, Laural. Seems you're leader chose to send you three instead of coming here himself." Taunted Maleficent, Zilla growled in anger at her words, Apple smirked "we already have what we want! Time to go~"

Sora noticed his daughter was unconscious and being held by the Dark Fairy, making him angry "**UNHAND MY DAUGHTER, WITCH!" ** He roared in anger and charged forward, only to be thrown back by Apple using her new wand "not so fast." She chirped "we really have to go... Have fun~" And with that, they disappeared.

Gale caught a glimpse of Stripes, who had hidden in Katrina's bag before they vanished. "Now we know where Stripes went..." She muttered to herself as Zilla and Laural worked on calming Sora down.

"They took my daughter, we have to get her back." Sora was ready to storm off, Zilla shook his head "not a smart idea." "Leave it to us. We'll head back to the base and talk to the others, your daughter is safe." Laural said, hoping to reasure him. The keyblade wielder sighed and nodded. "I trust you all to keep your word. You always have."

They bid each other goodbye and got on their dragons, Zilla getting on Nightshade, and headed back to the GMAD lair to think of a plan and get more help.

**-000000000-**

**EAHR: Done!... I am so sorry this isn't very good, i did my best and um, yeah... A-Anyways; The next chapter is gonna be with Katrina and Stripes, then it's the GMAD! Once again, if any GMAD members would like to join, then please let me know and i will happily add you!**

**Stripes: _"Indeed. We shall see you all soon."_**

**EAHR: Bye! ^^**

**\- EAH Rebel out**


End file.
